Traditionally, garments are constructed to provide a singular look. For example, a blouse may be manufactured in a variety of colors or patterns, each for separate purchase. In order for a wearer to achieve a different appearance, multiple items must be purchased. An alternative to this is reversible clothing. Using reversible clothing, a wearer may achieve two separate appearances, the first by wearing a garment one way and the second by reversing the garment (for example, by turning the garment inside out).